Ep. 2 - A Pirate's Life
A Pirate's Life is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the second episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must help Rockhopper clean The Migrator, but in the process, an ancient puzzle is discovered, which starts a hunt for treasure. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 1 - Bottled Maps and be at least Rockhopper rank 1. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who claims one has to look like a pirate in order to hunt for the lost treasures of Penglantis. He orders the player to dress like a pirate, although the player does not actually need to change what they are wearing, and simply opening and closing the Clothing Customizer is sufficient. The player must then talk to Rockhopper again, who orders the player to clean up the junk that has piled up on the Migrator, and to use a mop from the nearby pirate kit to clean it all. After cleaning up all five piles, the last one yields a strange drawing, which Rockhopper requests is brought to him. He examines it, and points out that it looks like a smiling face on top of a tree with birds flying in the sky around the face, and that according to legend, making a face in a certain spot will reveal a clue to find the Penglantian treasures, but Rockhopper has been unable to find the spot pictured in the drawing. He then says that Aunt Arctic likely will be able to solve it. The player must then bring the drawing to Aunt Arctic, and she suggests rotating it upside down, and points out it actually depicts a frowning face in front of a waterfall. The player must then go to the waterfall at the Coconut Cove, and use a frowning emoji. This causes a statue to rise from the ground nearby, with an arrow on top that points southeast, to the nearby lifeguard station. There is another emoji statue, and this one requires using a neutral emoji. After using the emoji, an arrow pops up, pointing northwest, where the next statue is, which is next to the SS Convenience, and requires a grinning emoji. Another arrow pops up, pointing west, to the path between the waterfall and band stage, to another statue, which requires a large smile emoji. This time, a treasure chest appears out of the ground, and opening it reveals a hat and journal. Rockhopper then asks for the treasure found to be brought back to him. After they are brought to him, Rockhopper exclaims the hat belongs to Shellbeard, a pirate who disappeared while searching for the Penglantian treasures, and that the journal also belongs to him, and should be able to provide clues for the search for treasure. The hat then starts moving, possessed by Shellbeard's ghost and enveloped in purple mist, and Shellbeard's voice taunts Rockhopper, proclaiming he cannot wait to meet the pirate. Rockhopper is surprised, and asks the ghost if he was successful in finding any of the lost treasures. Shellbeard starts to give a hint, but his voice is cut off after he mentions a gem. The connection is lost, and the hat is no longer possessed. Rockhopper is disappointed but is pleased that the journal was recovered, and Ep. 3 - Gongs Away it will be useful in the future. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the Shellbeard's Hat unique item, 6 fabrics, 3 decals, 100 coins, and 80 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 85 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 80. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016